The Life Behind the Hair
by ThatWierdSociallyAwkwardKid
Summary: Emma finds 2 teenagers wondering around outside of Granny's diner and they introduce themselves as their FTL names emma realises they arent in henrys book. and the girl might be more then she seems.They help fight against Regina/ Cora and the girl uses her powers for an advantage. Like travelling between 2 worlds but will it be possible?
1. Chapter 1- Mica and Billy

**The life behind the hair- **

_Summery- Emma finds 2 teenagers wondering around outside of Granny's diner and they introduce themselves ass their FTL names and Emma realizes they aren't in Henry's book, and the girl might be more then she seems. _

_They help fight against Regina/ Cora and the girl uses her powers for an advantage. __Like travelling between 2 worlds but will it be possible?_

Chapter 1- Mica and Billy- 

Emma walked down the main street where Granny Diner and the library newly run by Belle, of Storybrooke Maine. Only a week ago Emma and Mary Margaret were in the other world fighting all sorts of things, including the evil mother of Regina; Cora. God that was an eventful couple of weeks.

She was now walking towards Granny's Diner where she spotted two kids, possibly teenagers looking suspicious about something. They caught Emma's eye and started to walk back slowly but emma caught up with them.

"hey kids!" she shouted toward them to which they stopped immediately. "what are you doing out here? Should you be at school?" she asked them and they nodded in response. "Well why aren't you at school?"

"well the answer to that Miss Swan would be that the school has closed down for a couple of weeks. Which you would have known if you weren't stuck in our world for a few weeks clearly your son missing you. " the girl answered smugly and as for the boy; he just stood there and looked Emma straight in the eye. Emma was taken aback by the last comment.

"well how old are you then?" Emma asked.

" are you asking us that simply to know if you are old enough so that you can put us in a jail cell Sherriff swan" the boy said back to Emma.

"because I wouldn't want to be in a jail cell because I have been in too many over the years" the girls said.

"are you going to answer my question?" Emma asked.

" we are 14. " the girl said. Emma took in her appearance. She had honey coloured hair down to her waist and curly with big brown eyes and was also wearing a black t-shirt and denim shorts with black converses. The boy on the other hand had ash blonde hair and blue eyes and wearing a green singlet with black jeans and a green beanie hanging off his head.

"names?"

"my name is Mica Forest and I live with my Granny just down the road." The girl said introducing herself.

Emma looked toward the boy and he opened his mouth to talk when Henry came walking toward Emma and hugged her. "Hey Henry" she said to him. "just asking these 2 who they were" she said as he gave her a look.

"they are Mica Forest and Billy Cooper. They go to my school and are in 2 grades above me" he said to her.

"so you are Billy Cooper then. I haven't heard a fairy tale about either of you"

Mica sighed and looked up to Emma. " my name in our land is…. Rapunzel"

" wait doesn't Rapunzel have long hair?"

"it's really a long story but I could tell you it over a hot coco?" Mica said eagerly.

" raincheck?" Emma asked and Mica nodded. "right now I need to go find David to ask him some things. And you?" she asked Billy.

"I'm Peter-Peter Pan"

"wait how can I know I trust you two?"

"because I personally knew Snow and Prince James in our land" Mica said as Emma's face dropped a bit.

"but why haven't I seen you too around before?"

"um…we….um…we travel between the 2 lands… you know Storybrooke and Netherland" Mica said.

"oh. How?"

"Magic"


	2. Chapter 2- Between 2 worlds

**authors note: **here is the full of chapter 2... hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 2- Between 2 worlds-

Emma walked with mica and henry along the pier talking about how mica could travel between the two worlds and why she hasn't got the long hair if she was _indeed _Rapunzel.

"… so the reason why you haven't got the hair is because Cora cut it off?" emma asked. Mica nodded. "so did you just keep cutting it off or what?"

"no. She cut it up to my shoulders and even though I was in Neverland for 28 years it didn't grow until you broke the curse, and that's how I found out. Once you broke the curse it started to grow back." mica explained.

"okay that's really weird. So how do you know Jefferson, ruby and Archie and well everyone else?" emma asked.

"I met ruby when-" she then stopped mid question and saw what looked like a pirate boat heading towards the boat pier. "oh no…" emma and henry turned their heads to see what mica exclaimed about.

"oh no is right…" emma said, mouth a gap.

"is that Cora and… is that hook?" henry asked.

"you betcha kid" emma said walking off of the pier to go to granny's diner since everyone was there for a 'w_elcome back' _party for emma and snow.

At the welcome back party everyone was there. Henry, David, emma and snow walked in and the fun began. Emma really then noticed something different about mica; her hair was now up to her shoulders. _But how?_ Emma thought.

"… sorry I'm late" Regina said as she stepped through the doors.

"what are you doing here?" Leroy said bitterly.

"I invited her." emma said.

"why?" granny said.

"because it was her who got us back to storybrooke." emma said.

The welcome back party went ok, Regina's lasagne was nothing by the end of the party and everyone was happy.

* * *

Mica and henry decided they should tell everyone that Cora and hook were in town, so they told everyone to meet in the forest.

"thanks for coming everyone. Now the reason we are here is because that Cora is here… meaning there is trouble and we need to stay alert" mica said. Henry and emma nodding.

"what?" snow exclaimed.

"how?" David exclaimed.

"her and hook must of travelled on some magical object to get here" emma said.

"the ship" billy said. " hook's ship is magical and can travel between lands… like mica and I"

"most of us then will need to know how to defend ourselves, especially against hook" mica said.

"so that's why mica and I have agreed to come here every day we can to train and learn to fight with various weapons…" henry said.

"…yay!" mica added waving her hands in a party gesture happily.

"and we could actually start today. Any questions?" mica said.

She looked around to henry, emma, snow, ruby, David, Jefferson (since he came back from wherever he was), Archie, granny and gold.

"yeah. Why is Hook here?" emma asked.

"he could be here after you." Mica said and giggled a bit.

"no, actually the answer to that Miss Swan is simply because he wants me." Gold said.

"why?" henry said.

"you don't need to know" gold retorted. "I cannot participate because I need to go back to the store and I have a stump of a leg, so I'll just go"

Gold stood up and left. Mica walked in farther into the forest with billy and they came out with various weapon like bow and arrows, gun, sling shots and swords.

As they came out they saw a flash of shiny steel, something like a hook- wait a hook?!- they all watched as hook made his way down, taking his time, since he was hit by a car only last night and broke out of the hospital. With madam superior there she gave him a stern look and he smirk to her dismay.

"good afternoon everyone, emma" hook said in his very sexy Irish accent.

"I thought mica and I told you to stay in the hospital" billy said to hook.

"well I thought I would be okay peter. Don't you think?" hook said.

"so you think having broken ribs and a broken leg is okay?" mica asked him.

"well of course." He said with a toothy smile.

"okay, let's get started"

* * *

Mica walked into Mr gold's pawn shop. She looked at all the artefacts he picked up along the way. she touched the glass that held a tiara- snows tiara.

"can I help you Miss Forest?" Mr gold said, startling mica.

"ahh, yes you can. I was wondering if I could have a tracking spell" mica said to him.

"for whom?"

"I think you already know"

"ahh, rachelle?"

"of course. I want to know if she is still alive and I want her magic"

"well you know of course that if this is deal, I would want something in return."

"name it"

"the hair."

At first mica hesitated, she hadn't touched or looked at the box that contained her hair from when Cora had cut it off all those years ago.

"deal. I'll be back tomorrow with the hair"

And with that she left.

* * *

Within the hours of mica visiting gold, he had realised that his magical globe of tracking people had come and with that he only needed one person to finally go look for his son; bealfire.

He had asked emma to go with him and she accepted on only one condition, if she could bring henry with them, which to that he accepted too.

Somehow word got round from henry- to snow- then to mica.

She knew about Bae, since her, peter pan and Bae were friends in the enchanted forest.

She literally ran into Gold's shop on a Friday sunny afternoon.

"GOLD!" mica screamed.

"mica? What are you screaming about?" gold came running in from the back.

"I know what to give you instead of the hair"

"what?"

"I know where Bae is. And I'm not lying. Just please, let me go with you, emma and henry."

Gold contemplated at first then gave in. "okay, fine. But be at Mary Margaret's house tomorrow at 8 o'clock."

Mica left to start packing.

* * *

"are you sure this is where he lives?" emma asked gold.

"yes" gold said.

"well lets go inside then" mica said.

"no baelfire" henry said scanning the contacts list of all people who resided in the apartment block they were in.

"they would probably fly as an alias." Emma said looking at the board.

"there's your guy" she said pointing to a blank space.

She pressed the button and waited for a soft beep.

"EPS package for apartment 4" emma said into the speaker. Then it cut off.

"maybe you should have said fed-x" henry said, mica gave him a weird look.

They then heard a noise from outside.

"he's escaping" emma said as they ran out of the doors.

They watched as the guy jumped from the fire escape and started to run down the street.

"this favour you owe me, this is it. Get him to talk, I can't run" gold said as emma was ready to run.

"watch henry and mica" she said and ran.

* * *

An hour later emma had come back to the front of the building. She had said to Gold that he ran off. In whole honesty he didn't, it also turned out to be someone she never wanted to see again; Neal Cassidy. He was baelfire.

They hacked into his apartment and looked around for some stuff. Emma then found the dream catcher that Neal gave to her.

"found something dearie?" Gold asked.

"no, just a dream catcher" emma answered.

"well why are you still holding it?"

Emma looked down to see that she was still _indeed _holding it.

"you're not telling me something are you? You are hiding something"

"there is nothing"

"tell me!"

Emma turned around to mica. "go take henry into the bathroom"

"ok"

"henry. Come" mica said as she directed henry into the bathroom.

"you tell me!" gold shouted.

Then at that moment the door bust open.

"leave her alone" Neal said.

"Bae, you're here" Gold said.

"why are you here?" Neal said.

"for you of course" Gold said.

"did he hurt you emma?" Neal said as he looked at emma.

"no Neal" emma said.

"you two know each other, how do you know each other?" gold said angrily.

"we met before and we talked" emma said.

"you're lying" gold said.

"henry come back" mica said trying to grab the end of henry's shirt.

"what's going on in here" henry asked them. By Mr Gold's facial expressions he probably pieced it all together.

"hey henry." Emma said walking over to henry and mica.

Mica's eyed then looked over to Neal, she smiled and ran up to him, he opened his arms and caught her and spun her around on the spot.

"Bae!"

"Rapunzel! You are still a kid."

"yeah. Peter still is too" mica said and stepped back to join henry.

"so you are Bae?" henry said stepping forward to Neal.

"uh, yeah"

"henry, come" mica said.

Emma walked up to him and turned him around to walk back in the direction of the bathroom.

"how old are you kid? Hey how old are you?" Neal said.

"don't answer him" emma said.

"11, now why is everyone yelling?" henry said, pushing out of emma and mica's grasp.

"he's 11, emma is he my son?" Neal said.

"no, my dad was a fire-fighter, he died…" henry said turning around to a shameful looking emma and a sad looking mica.

"is he my son?" Neal asked again.

Emma walked up to henry and cupped henrys face with her hands.

"Yes." Henry shook his head and ran out onto the fire escape. Mica then followed him.

"Henry. Come back"

They spent about 15 minutes talking outside. Then henry asked mica if she could go get his mother, a minute later emma came out and then finally he asked for his father; Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire.


	3. Chapter 3- Tragedies happen in many way

Chapter 3- Tragedies happen in many ways-

Rapunzel looked out of her room she had lived in for the past 12 years, or in other words her whole life. It was a tower with no doors as Rapunzel could remember and only one window… the one she looked out every day watching her mother; rachelle walk out to the curtain or vines that hide the tower, which was surrounded by a gully of fresh water.

Once her mother would come back she asks Rapunzel to sit down and get her brush. As she would sing and brush Rapunzel's hair, it glowed as it always would. Rapunzel you see had extremely power magic with her blood which then made her hair magical too. Which is also the reason why her hair was 3 times longer than her own body. If it was to be cut off then that piece of hair would lose its magic… fall of and turn a chestnut colour of brown. Her average coloured brown hair was what Rapunzel loved the most of her being.

* * *

One day as she watched her mother's friend Cora come and meet her outside of the tower, Rapunzel felt sad that she had no friends yet her mother did. Her and mother and Cora disappeared into the vines.

About twenty minutes later she heard a voice call from below:

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your beautiful hair" a voice commanded.

She did as she was told. As the person got up she realised it wasn't her mother but a women dressed in black velvet dress with her hair in a high ponytail.

"who are you?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"my name is Regina. I am Cora's daughter. Your mother told me to come up here and take you back to my mother's castle." Regina answered.

"why?"

"you see your mother was talking to my mother about your beautiful hair and told my mother to bring you to her castle. You shall bring your things and meet me back here in five minutes." She said with a smile.

_Well if mother told them too then I shall obey her_ Rapunzel thought.

"ok"

Five minutes later they were in a carriage being taken away to what Rapunzel assumed was Cora's castle.

"now Rapunzel, tell me about yourself. I want to get to know you"

"I'm twelve years old. I've lived there my whole life. The reason my hair is this long is because it has magical powers… mother says I have magic within my blood, just like she does since she is a witch and that I should stay in that tower because someone bad would want to take it for their own. But I know you wouldn't do that Regina. You are defiantly too nice. Besides from your aura I can tell you already have magic, so why would you need mine." Rapunzel said with a laugh. Regina chuckled.

_Well rachelle has taught her well. Too bad she won't see her 'daughter' again. how can this child think it's a child to a women like that? _Regina thought while smiling a Rapunzel who was gasping at the sight of Cora and Regina's castle ahead of them.

"wow Regina, I've never seen anything more magnificent in my life!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

* * *

Rapunzel was walking along the markets located outside of Cora's castle. It had been a week since Regina took her here and there was no sign of her mother; rachelle coming to get her. She was too deep in thought to even realise that she was headed straight for a person.

_CRASH!_

"oh, I'm so sorry!" a boy exclaimed. Helping Rapunzel to pick up her basket of food that was slowly rolling away from her.

"it's ok. It's my fault anyway I wasn't watching where I was going" Rapunzel said.

She looked at the boy. He had ash blonde hair and green pants and shirt on. He also had a green hat on his head.

"let me introduce myself. My name is peter pan." The boy said.

"my name is Rapunzel."

"how come I haven't seen you around here?"

"I came here about a week ago with Regina. Do you know Regina?"

"yeah, I know Regina. Regina mills is the queens daughter. They have dark magic, apparently. But I have only heard that" peter said. He looked at the long trail behind her, which everyone was dodging. "nice hair."

"thanks. I tried to make it as short as I could. Even with three maids helping me and a bit of Regina's magic _this_" indicating to the two feet long braid. "was the shortest I could get it. It took us an hour to just brush it." She said as she laughed. Peter watched her as she laughed and notice that only the right side of her face had a dimple. He also noticed her hair glowing honey coloured.

_That weird_. Peter thought.

"I know you are looking at my hair. And I know it's glowing." She said.

"sorry. It's just I've never seen anyone's hair do that before." Peter said.

"I have magic within my blood and it creates my hair to glow like that" she said.

Peter lead her back up to the castle and said that they would meet again tomorrow, deep within the market.

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
